1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inline skate and, more particularly, to an inline skate with a length that can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
An inline skate with multiple wheels in a row is very popular with young people, because use of the inline skate is not limited by seasons and site conditions. A conventional inline skate is comprised of an integral boot and an inside lining with a soft material to make a user's feet comfortable. However, the length of the boot is fixed such that the skate is not sensible for young users with quickly developing feet. Additionally, when a user skates with the conventional inline skate that is too large, controlling the inline skate is difficult and readily results in sports injuries.
Therefore, the invention provides an inline skate with and adjustable length to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.